Even The Strong Need a Comforting Shoulder
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: An old friend of Michael's and past love of Lincoln's comes to them in their hour of need only to need help herself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ So, this is my first Prison Break Fanfiction. I wasn't to sure about posting it since I have like four other fanfics that I need tofinish, but this idea just wouldn't go away. Anywho let me know what you think about this._

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Song Lyrics by:**** Mariah Carey: Do You Think Of Me.**

**Even The Strong Need A Comforting Shoulder**

_I wonder if you think of me_

_Somewhere in the shadows of your mind_

_Although our love could never be_

_I find I think about you all the time_

_Am I in your fantasies_

_The way you always wander into mine_

_And are you longing endlessly_

_Just like me deep inside_

Green eyes stare into the rain outside. They watch as it splashes into the muddy puddles. Memories of a time long ago on a night just like this still haunt them. A deep breath is taken as the green eyes let a small tear fall from them. It's okay to cry now no one can see. No one can hear. It's been a painful journey they deserved this cry. Only this once will they shed tears for a past that they could never have again.

_When the nights are dark and cold_

_Do you think of me_

_Do you think of me_

_And when you're lying all alone_

_Do you think of me_

_Do you think of me_

_When you feel the touch of another love_

_Do you think of me_

_Do you think of me_

_Am I the one you're dreaming of_

_Do you think of me_

_Do you think of me_

Just for this one night she'll listen to the radio and let the words of the song bring her back to what has caused her so much misery. Just this once will she allow her self to feel all the anger and pain that she refused to feel then. She picks up a small blue box. As she takes the lid off and her eyes land on a ring with cherries on it and a matching pair of ear rings she allows herself the happy memory.

'_So, is this a I was thinking about you type of gift or did you do something that I'm going to pissed at you for?" her voice was soft as she looked into his eyes._

'_We've been through so much together and a part I wanted you to have these because when you look at them should we not be together I want you to remember this moment.' With that he kissed her so passionatly that she forgot her cautious manner._

Another tear falls down her cheek as she puts the box back on the small table. She sits in a chair with her head in her hands. _Son of a bitch._ She swears to herself as she then remebers the last time she saw him.

'_I'll come with you.' her heart was pounding so hard in her chest and she knew that if he walked away now she'd never see him again._

'_I don't want you to.' He said as the cold air blew through her hair.' I'm on the run now it's not a life for you.'_

'_Shouldn't that be my choice?' she asked refusing to let him see her tears._

'_Not when I know you like I do.' he told her as he kissed her_

'_When you're free of all these ridiculous__charges promise me that you'll come find me.' she said to him_

'_I will.' He promised as they went their separate ways._

That was the last time she saw Lincoln Burrows until now. She picked up a news paper and there he was. He'd been exonerated of all charges. He was a free man. He was also a liar. The only problem that would bring them back together now was the fact that Michael was in Sona. A place he did not belong and this time she was not about to walk away. He needed her now no matter what her past with Lincoln was.

_I picture you embracing me_

_We drift away and leave the world behind_

_But it's only make-believe_

_Love can be so unkind_

She wiped the last of her tears as she turned off the radio and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be rough enough without the pounding of a crying headache._  
_


	2. Coming To Terms With The Past

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Two**

"That's not an answer I want he doesn't belong in Sona." Lincoln said into his cell phone as he walked down a crowded panama sidewalk.

'I'm sorry Mr. Burrows that's all I can tell you for now' the voice on the other line informed him as they hung up.

"Damn it!" he swore as he slammed his phone shut.

In his angry state of mind he slammed into a woman almost knocking her down. Instinctively he reached out to keep her from falling. She wore big white sunglasses that hid her eyes, but he knew they were green. He'd know this woman anywhere. She wore a strapless white top with a short pink skirt. He was sure he knew her well enough to know that her underwear matched her skirt. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a clip. They stood there not moving for what seemed like ever.

"Clair." he whispered her name half afraid that she'd disappear on him.

"Well, I know it's been a while, but did you have to nearly knock me on my ass." she joked as she pulled away from him. Truth was being this close to him was starting to make her remember what it was like to be held by those hands.

"Sorry I was preoccupied." he mutter as they continued to walk down the crowded sidewalk.

"So, I heard the good news." she said then sighed" Well, at least the good news about you."

"Yeah it's ironic." He said to her as he placed a hand on the small of her back." He risked everything to break me out and now he's the one in prison for something he didn't do and I'm on the outside helpless to do anything."

"The prisons are littered with people who really are innocent of what they are accused of." she remarked softly. She could feel his hand burning into her skin like a brand, but she knew this wasn't the time to start feeling things for Lincoln again. Michael needed her more.

"Why are you here?" he asked her softly as he spared her a sideways glance.

"Well, it's not for you Mr. Lincoln Burrows." she remarked smartly

"Then why are you here?" he pressed as he smiled at her

"For Michael." she wished she sounded more confident, but with him so close to her she felt like a teenage girl on her first date with the bad boy of school.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it." he dismissed her answer as he gave her his sexy smile

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she questioned as they rounded a corner and she nearly ran into a very upset young woman.

"Because you stayed out of his life up until this point." he guided her into a near by alley" Why here? Why now?"

"Michael doesn't belong in Sona we both know that." she said to him as he reached up to remove her sun glasses." He's my best friend Lincoln and he's important to me."

"Is he important to you because of your friendship or because of me?" he had to know

"I don't believe this." she shoved him away from with a tremendous amount of force." Michael is in hell right now and you're trying to make this about you. Really Lincoln get over yourself." she went to storm off, but Lincoln stopped her by grabbing her arm

"I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt Michael's chances of getting out of this." he said to her

"I wouldn't." she said as she placed her glasses back on." I plan on doing everything I can to get him out of Sona and free."

"Then talk to your father." he said to her knowing she wouldn't, but if she could only see that he was Michael's only chance.

"Lincoln you know I can't." she reluctantly said to him

"All I know is that 'The Company' wants my brother to break some guy out of prison if he doesn't Sara and LJ are going to die." he said to her trying to make her see that he needed her.

"They have Sara and LJ?" she questioned softly as a look of concern came across her features.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo?" Lincoln sarcastically threw at her

"That's not fair Lincoln and you know it." she bitterly bit out as she snatched her arm from his grip.

"You want to talk about what's fair and not fair!" he raised his voice as they walked into a hotel lobby" What's not fair is my brother in Sona and the woman he loves as well as my son being held hostage."

"Just exactly what the hell am I to say to my father Lincoln?" she questioned as she faced him" Hi, I know we've never spoken except when I told you I hated you and never wanted to see you again, but you see I have a good friend that's in Sona can you get him out?" sarcasm dripped on every word.

"You could at least try." Lincoln lowered his voice

"I'm sorry, about Sara and LJ I hope you get them back, but I can not do what you're asking me to do." she said as she turned and walked away from him.

"Yeah, you should stay out of this after all staying with me and Michael isn't your strong point." Lincoln threw at her retreating back.

"You walked away from me Lincoln." she said to him angry at him for trying to make her feel guilty

"But you didn't fight me on it." he said to her

"Yes, I did you refused to listen." she said to him

"Maybe you should've tried a little harder." he said to her" Don't worry about Michael he's my brother I'll take care of him." with that once again Lincoln walked out of Clair's life.

Only this time she didn't cry. She knew he'd be back. They were going to have to work together to get Michael out of this.


	3. A Plan Formed An Escape Hatched

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the review. I wasn't too sure how this was going to go, but I'm glad you like it._

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Three**

The hot Panama sun blazed down onto the street as Clair walked amongst the crowd of people. Her thoughts were everywhere, but on where she was going. She was still upset at Lincoln for not understanding why she couldn't just pick the phone and talk to her so called father. Yes true Michael needed her and she should put her personal feelings aside for him, but he would understand why she couldn't ask for her father's help. Her past with her father was complicated. He was never a father to her. She blamed him for her mother's death. They were never close in fact she rarely saw him when she was a child because he was never home.

It pissed her off to think of him, but maybe Lincoln was right. She needed to let go of her hate for him long enough to get Michael out of Sona. Only god knew what was happening to him in there. It was a very nasty place and he did not deserve to be in there. She found herself standing at the gates to sign in so she could see Michael, but as she waited behind a nun who was going inside of Sona she had a thought. Maybe there was a way to get Michael out without having to contact her father at all? She picked up the pen and signed in. As she waited for Michael to make his to the fence she sighed he had been in fight she could see from the fading bruise on her right cheek and he was not surprised to see her.

"You look like hell?" she commented trying to make the nervous butterflies in her stomach go away.

"So, do you." he said as he squinted against the bright sun." What are you doing here?"

"Lincoln didn't tell you that we spoke?" she questioned thinking that Lincoln told him she refused to help.

"Yeah he did." Michael said to her" I told him to lay off of you. He doesn't know the full story of why you haven't spoken to your father since your mother died, but I do."

"I'd do anything for you Michael you know I would, but I can not bring myself to do what Linc wants me to do." Her voice held such emotion in it that it was painful for Michael to listen to her." I'm sorry Mikey" she placed her fingers through the fence.

"Hey it's okay. I understand." he said to her as he placed his finger over hers through the fence." You let me deal with Linc. I know the history between you two and I know he's scared right now so don't worry. Besides I don't want you involved in this too many people I care about has been hurt because of the company I can't lose you too." it was Clair's turn to flinch at the amount of sorrow in the depths of his beautiful eyes.

"Too late." she stated as she pulled her hand away from his." I got a plan to get you out of here."

"What? No, listen to me stay out of this." Michael insisted.

"I know about Whistler." she stated as he looked at her

"How do you know about him?" he asked

"I did some digging around and found out some things. I know the company wants him." she said to him. Truth was she knew a lot more about Whistler than just that the company wanted him." I'm working on smoothing out the kinks, but I think it'll work."

"What about Lincoln?" he asked softly

"What about him?" she countered

"He's gonna want to know about this too." he said to her

"Well, he can kiss my ass." she said to him" I love you Michael I'll be back tomorrow." as she turned to leave Michael called out to her.

"Don't come by tomorrow." he said to her

"Come on Mikey of course I'll come by tomorrow." she said as she left

Michael watched her go._ I'm leaving here tomorrow. _He thought as he went back inside his temporary hell.

Clair was getting out of a cab in front of Lincoln's hotel when she heard an all too familiar voice call out to her.

"Clair Ramone." Susan's voice said causing Clair to stop in her tracks.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo." Clair paid the taxi driver as she turned to face Susan." I have not been Clair Ramone since I was five. What the hell are doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Susan said to her

"If you're here because my so called father sent you tell him to go to hell." she snapped at her as she moved past her to go inside the hotel.

"Now, is that anyway to talk about the man that helped create you?" Susan's eyes met Clair's as she turned to face her." You might want to listen to what I have to say."

"No, there's nothing you have to say that I want to hear." Clair turned to go inside, but Susan's voice stopped her

"I know about your relationship with Michael Scofield. I know you grew up with him and he is your best friend. I also know about your relationship with Lincoln Burrows. The man broke your heart after everything you risked for his safe escape what an ungrateful bastard he is." Clair swung her fist and it connected with Susan's jaw hard.

"You know nothing about my relationships." she stated bitterly" You have LJ and Sara. Michael's in Sona what more could you possibly want?" someone grabbed her arm roughly pushing her behind them." Lincoln." he now stood in between her and Susan.

"Stay the hell away from people we care about. After all you've done don't worry you'll get Whistler." he said as Clair gasped softly._No, they couldn't get him. She had to come with something to keep him as well, as Michael safe. Also without getting them all killed.  
_

He pulled her into the hotel and didn't let go of her until they were in his room. Sucre looked over from his place on the couch to them. He smiled at Clair who returned it softly. She remembered the last time she saw him god it seemed like so long ago. Lincoln shoved her into his room as the door shut he came to stand right in front of her his eyes burning into hers.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" he bit out angrily.

"First of all lower your voice." she demanded pissed that he was thinking that little conversation was her idea.

"She has my son why would you be talking to her?" he demanded his voice calming down just a notch.

"For your information I was on my way here to see you when she called out to me." she said suddenly feeling the stress of the past week on her like a heavy hand. She rubbed her neck, but it didn't stop her from passing out.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her." Sucre said as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"She's up to something I can feel it." Lincoln said as Sucre put her on the couch.

"You think she's on their side?" he asked curiously.

"No, but she's close to Michael I'm afraid she might actually get him or herself killed." He said as he looked at her face. She looked pale and sick. He knew she hadn't been taking care of her self. She was too worried about Michael. Truth was so was he. After what happened to Sara he knew this thing had to go down and tomorrow it would. He couldn't let Clair get mixed into this, but he had this sinking feeling she already was.


	4. The Talk

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I just got my new computer. I don't have a floppy disk drive which is what all my stories were saved on, but lucky me I still write my stuff down on paper. I'm glad you guys enjoyed this story even when I couldn't update it. I hope this was worth the wait. Instead of one chapter I have two. Thanks again for the reviews oh by the way I am a Mariah Carey fan. So, since a lot of her songs mean something to me I'll be using some through out this story._

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB._**

**Chapter Four**

"I still think you should've stayed more than one night at the hospital." Lincoln said as they walked into his hotel room. Last night Clare had fainted from the heat then all the stress she'd been under. Lincoln knew he played a major part in her stress. She only stayed overnight, but this morning she demanded that he bring her home or at least out of the hospital. Now he felt like he had to be careful with her. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell Michael another woman he cared about was gone.

"I'm no good to Michael there." Clare's voice was soft as she sat down on the sofa. She wasn't use to all this heat and she could feel it still. She was exhausted.

"If you don't take better care of yourself you won't be any good to him either." Lincoln sat next to her and just stared at her profile.

He remembered when they first met. She couldn't have been no more than fifteen. Her hair was a darker shade then. Her eyes they were always green.

_'Linc I can't talk to you now I have to go.' Michael said as Lincoln saw a petite girl waiting a few feet from them. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top. Her dark hair was up in a clip. He watched her shift from foot to foot._

_'Michael' Clare's soft voice called  
_

_'She's pretty Michael.' Lincoln said as he looked at Michael.' Take good care of her.'_

_"Lincoln?" Clare's voice pulled Lincoln back to reality.  
_

"Sorry I was thinking of when I first met you." He told her as he smiled at her

"You mean when you showed up on Michael's doorsteps and I came out in his shirt." she smiled.

"No, it was way before that." he said to her

"We never met until that day because you scared the hell out of me coming in all quite like a burglar." she stated

"Well, that was when you first met me, but I saw you when you were about fifteen." he said to her.

"No, you didn't." she said confused

"Yeah, I was talking to Michael and he said he couldn't talk to me then I saw you a few feet away from us. You were hot then, but I thought you were with Michael." his eyes met hers as he got up." You haven't eaten since we left the hospital you hungry?" He didn't like sharing his feelings with anyone not even Michael.

"Don't shut me out Linc."Clare said softly knowing that he didn't talk about his feelings, but wanting to know how he felt.

"What do you want me to say?" He questioned frustrated that she wouldn't just let this go.

"I want to know why you didn't call me when you got exonerated?" she questioned

"Michael is still in Sona." he stated not sure why he didn't call her.

"That's just an excuse." she said to him" Leaving comes easy for you doesn't Lincoln?"

"Is that what you think?" he countered surprised that she could even think that.

"It's what I know." she was trying to be calm and rational about this because this was a long time coming.

"Then you don't know anything." he snapped as she stood up and he closed the distance between them." Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do, but I did it to save your life. I can live with your anger, but if I lost you I would've never forgiven myself."

"You can't lose what you never had." she stated fighting the tears that burned the backs of her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." he admitted.

"You just didn't love me enough to stay." she said as she blinked the tears away.

"When I was on the run you risked a lot to me and Michael. I put you through hell when we were together yet you still stayed." He took a much needed breath." I wanted to stay, but after everything that had happened... It's not that simple." he reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"It never is with you." she whispered softly as she felt this sudden urge to have him kiss her.  
He starred into her eyes a little longer than he should have. The next thing he knew was her lips against his. They were so warm, and just felt right. His hands were on either side of her face.

"Hey, you were right... Oh man I'm sorry." Sucre looked from Lincoln to Clare who was now hiding her blushing face in Lincoln's shoulder.

"No, it's okay I have to go." Clare said as she turned to grab her purse, but Lincoln grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked as he looked into her eyes.

"You two obviously have things to talk about and I need to get back to my apartment." _I need to get away from you before I let you back in._ She had to close her mouth before she said the words out loud.

"Since when do you have a place here?" Lincoln asked shocked.

"Well, it's not really mine, but I share it with a woman who lives here." she said softly.

"Is she going to be there when you get there?" he asked concerned for her safety

"Yes, she will." she said as he let go of her arm" I'll see you guys later." she walked out in such a rush she nearly slammed her hand in the door.

"Man, I'm sorry I interrupted things with you two." Sucre apologized as he took a seat.

"Don't worry about it we're to volatile if we're along with each other to long." Lincoln said.

"I found out some things that you need to know." he said seriously

"About Clare?" he asked curiously

"Yeah." he said

"Let me guess she knows more about Whistler than she's telling." it was a statement

"A lot more." he said

"Tell me what you know about her connection with him." He said

"They go way back. She knows Susan aka Gretchen. Clare and Whistler met when she was just out of college. They've kept in contact with each other on and off all the way up to the point where he ended up in Sona."Sucre informed Lincoln.

"I wonder why she never said anything." Lincoln said wondering if there was more to Clare and Whistler.

"I don't know." Sucre watched the play of emotions across Lincoln's face" Maybe they just knew each other and it wasn't important."

"She knew all about him when we were talking about him being the reason why Michael was in Sona and she never said a word." Lincoln could not believe what he was hearing. _How could she do this to Michael... To me... To us_? He thought as he rubbed his hand over his head.

"Linc this information came from Gretchen herself so, I'm not too sure if you want to put a whole lot into this." Sucre said

"You're right she's gotta be lying." he said this more to his self than anyone else." Clare wouldn't put our lives in danger like this."

"Speaking of we need to go if we're going to get Michael out tonight." Sucre said as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah let's go before Michael get into trouble." Lincoln said as they walked out the hotel He could not believe that Clare would purposely put Michael's life in danger or LJ's. Sara was gone that was something he could not change. Clare was angry with him for leaving her, but would she really sink this low? No. she wouldn't. He had to focus on the task at hand. She hated him that much, but she loved Michael. She wouldn't put Michael in danger. Something wasn't right about all this. Whatever it was it would have to wait until Michael was safely out of Sona. He sighed heavily as they got into the car and headed to the rendezvous point.

"For what it's worth I don't think she's in on this." Sucre tried to reassure him.

"Right now we need to get Michael." Lincoln said" I'll deal with Clare when this is all over."

" Does she know that Michael's getting today?" Sucre asked curiously

"No, he didn't want her to get anymore involved than she already is." Lincoln told him

"Man when this is all over we all need a serious vacation." Sucre suggested

"Yeah some place where no one is would be great." Lincoln smirked

"Yeah if I had known all this would happen Sucre started, but paused

"You wouldn't have come with us." Lincoln finished

"I still would've came with you guys. We've all been through a lot, but I feel like I got two friends." Sucre said

"Yeah you do." Lincoln confirmed


	5. A plane Revealed

**Song Lyrics from Mariah Carey's: My All**

**Chapter Five**

Clare sighed heavily as she walked into the apartment to shared with Sofia. She put her purse down on a near by table as she flipped on the radio.

_I am thinking of you In my sleepless solitude tonight_

"Lovely, another Mariah Carey song that reminds me of Lincoln. We have some thing in common even if we've never met." Clare said as she walked over to the fridge." Sofia are you here?" Probably not she was rarely home.

_If it's wrong to love you _

_Then my heart just won't let me be right _

_'Cause I've drowned in you And I won't pull through _

_Without you by my side_

After finding a tv dinner she sat listening to the song as she waited for the ding of the microwave. She sighed as she remembered when she and Lincoln first made love. It was so beautiful and yet to think about it now made her sad. Her relentless mind went back to that night they'd been dating for three weeks.

_'So, you told Michael about us dating and he said what?' Claire's soft voice questioned as they walked into Lincoln's apartment.  
'He's worried that'll you'll get hurt, but he also understands that you're a grown woman who makes her own choices.' Lincoln's voice was enough to cause her body to get tingles.  
'Yeah, he said the samething when I told him.' she smiled as he sat down and pulled her into his lap.  
'I'm glad the two of you never got together.' his lips found her neck 'Yeah it would be awkward.' she said breathlessly as she moaned and leaned into Lincoln's lips.  
'I say less talking and more getting naked.' Lincoln had her shirt unbuttoned before she even knew what was going on.  
She giggled as his lips met hers. Hot. Sensual. Intoxicating. Those were some words that came to mind about his kisses. Her hands eagerly pulled Lincoln's shirt free of his pants and tossed it. As his hands found their way to the waistband of her pants her hands were doing their own exploration. Soft hands ran over hard muscle. Lincoln shifted so that she lay on the sofa as he got rid of the last of their clothes. Her lips found the side of his neck as her nails dug into his back.  
He'd waited so long for this that it was almost like a dream. Only better because she was real. Touching her. Kissing her. Hearing the soft noises coming from her lips was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He'd been with a lot of women, but none were like Clare. She gave as good as she got. She touched every part of him. It wasn't just a physical thing it was like she reached inside of him and touched his heart in a way no other woman could.  
I'd give my all to have Just one more night with you I'd risk my life to feel Your body next to mine 'Cause I can't go on Living in the memory of our song I'd give my all for your love tonight_

The ding of the microwave brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed as she tried to focus on anything, but that night. Hell, anything, but Lincoln. She wanted to see Michael today, but after last night then kissing Lincoln she really wasn't up to being in the heat.

_Baby can you feel me Imagining I'm looking in your eyes _

_I can see you clearly Vividly emblazoned in my mind And _

_yet you're so far Like a distant star I'm wishing on tonight_

"Hey how are you?" Sofia asked as she walked in with like twelve different bags in her hands

_Give my all for your love Tonight_

"I'm good." she turned off the radio as she sat down to eat her tv dinner.  
"So, I take it you haven't heard the news." Sofia questioned as she sat the bags down.  
"What news?" she questioned not sure if she really wanted to know or not.  
"You know your friend you told me about that was in Sona with my James..." Sofia started "You mean Michael?" _Oh boy this was going to be bad._  
"Yes, he's getting out today." she said with a smile plastered on her face" So, is my James.  
" Um, how?" she wondered if maybe they being let go, but something told her that was not true.  
"Well, Lincoln said that he was bringing James home to me tonight." Sofia said "Um, I've gotta go." _Lincoln I'm going to kill you_! She swore as she went to the door, but Sofia stopped her "Where are you going?" Sofia asked "To see Michael when he gets out." She said as she went out the door Lincoln knew about this and didn't say a word to her. Then again there were things she never told him either.


	6. A Rainy Accident

**A/N:** _Thanks for the review. Now, that I have my own computer I'll try to update more often. Anyhow I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks again for the review._

**Disclaimer:_ I still don't own anyone or thing from PB._**

**Chapter Six**

Lincoln's mind was all over the place he was going to get Michael, but at the last minute Michael called to let him know it was a no go. Now he was driving back to his hotel with Sucre sitting in the passenger seat and it was pouring down rain. He was thinking about Clare. She was up to her neck in this mess with Whistler. The only thing he couldn't't get past was that she never told him or Michael. He could understand her not telling him, but not to tell Michael. _Wait a second._ He realized that Sucre said Clare met Whistler after she got out of college.

"I was with her when they met." Lincoln said out loud bringing Sucre out of his own thoughts.

"Huh?" Sucre was confused for a second." Oh you mean Clare; look Linc I told Gretchen told me about that it may not be true"

"There's more to this than meets the eye. She would lie to me, but she wouldn't lie to Michael." he said as it got harder for him to see the road in front of him.

"Careful man, it's hard to see anything in this weather." Sucre said "Yeah, it is." he said as he remember a night like this back in the beginning of his and Clare's relationship.

_ Lincoln could hear the rain pouring down outside Michael's apartment. Clare had been staying with Michael for a little over a month now. If it had been any other man he'd be upset, but he understood why she was so close to Michael. He was standing by the window watching as the rain splattered onto the ground. He heard the door open then heard Clare's voice talking to Michael as they came in.  
_

_'Hey, you.' she was soaked as she ran up to him throwing her cold arms around his warm body.  
_

_'It's coming down pretty hard out there why don't you stay here with us?' Michael suggested to Lincoln.  
_

_'Yeah it'll be fun we just got a few movie and no they aren't all chick flicks. I'm cooking since you two obviously don't know how to cook good food.' Clare walked over to the kitchen and then turned to look at Lincoln.' Come on Linc it'll be nicer than that weather out there.' she smiled that smile that always made it hard to say no.  
_

_'Alright I'll stay, but only so you two don't get scare and hold each other all night.' he teased as Michael laughed and Clare made a face at him._

_Clare's special Lemon Chicken and three movies later Michael told them good night. Lincoln was a little tired his self and Clare was cleaning up. He went over to help her as she ran some dish water. Instead of going right up to help her he stopped and stared at her. She turned to him soap up to her elbows and a smile on her face._

_'You're thinking of me naked aren't you?' she half joked, but knew him well enough to know she wasn't far from the truth._

_'I was just wondering when you became like a little house wife?' he walked over to dry while she washed.  
_

_'Since I started staying with Michael.' she said as they finished the clean and went to sit down on the couch.' I'm so exhausted." she curled up to Lincoln as he started the last movie.  
_

_'This was nice.' he said as she snuggled into him.  
_

_'Yeah it was.' she whispered as she yawned.' I love you Lincoln' with that said she fell asleep leaving Lincoln to wonder if she realized she said or if it just came out. It was the first time she'd ever said she loved him.  
_

"Lincoln look out!" Sucre's shout brought Lincoln abruptly out of his thoughts in time for him to swerve from hitting another car in front of him.

"Damn." he swore as he ran off the side of the road.

"Are you okay man?" Sucre asked as he let out a relived breath

"Yeah, I've been under a little stressed with Michael and now Clare." he sighed as he tried to start his car again, but it wouldn't start. "Shit!" he got out to check his car and that was when he noticed the other car was still on the side of the road where it turned to avoid from hitting him. "Damn it."The other car had hit something.

"Where are you going?" Sucre asked as he rolled down the window.

"The other persons hurt I need to see how bad." Lincoln said feeling bad for causing this accident.

"I'll come with you." Sucre said as he got out and the both of them went over to the car.

Lincoln looked in the driver side window and saw a mess of dark hair covering the face of the female driver. If he didn't know any better he'd swear it was Clare. _Wait it is Clare!  
_

"It's Clare." He said as he opened the door and checked for a pulse.

" Lincoln." she whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as she carefully got out of her car he could've killed her.

"I just hit my head, but otherwise I'm fine." she said as the rain hit her.

"You need to go see a doctor." he said to her as he squinted against the rain droplets in his eyes to see if she was okay.

"Lincoln I know." she said as her eyes met his waiting for him to tell her why he didn't tell her about breaking Michael out of prison tonight.

"I know you know." he said thinking she meant that she needed to see a doctor." Still you could have a concussion or something"

"Sofia told me everything." she told him as sighed and closed his eyes.

"What did she say?" he questioned softly

"That Michael and James were coming home... tonight." she said

"She shouldn't have told you anything." he said as lightening streaked the dark sky

"No, you should have told me. I just saw Michael he didn't say a word." she was angry.

"Yeah just like you should've told me about how well you knew James Whistler." he said as he narrowed his eyes at her

"I only met Whistler because Gretchen murder my mother I wanted him to kill her." she said as the lightening struck a tree causing it to fall on her car." Son of a bitch!" the noise stratled her so much that she jumped into Lincoln's arms._ Just great._


	7. Truth told With Some Much Needed Release

**A/N:**_ I hope you guys like this chapter I was going to post two chapters up, but I got a little writer's block. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Seven**

One minute Clare was driving down the dark wet road pissed that Lincoln didn't tell her about Michael getting out or well being broken out of Sona tonight. The next a car was heading straight for her and she swerved hitting what looked like a railing or something she couldn't see because of all the rain. Now here she stood in the pouring down rain with Lincoln. Why did it always have to rain when they fought? She thought as she looked at her car with the tree laying on top of it.

"Look we'll give you a ride back to the hotel where you'll explain to me just how you know Whistler." he said as he grabbed her upper arm.

"I met him right after college you were only god knows where." she snatched her arm away from him" I had just found out that Gretchen murdered my mother because she was having an affair with my father. She was a lot younger then. I also found out that Whistler knew Gretchen. I asked him to get close enough to bring her down. I wanted him to kill her, but he wouldn't. He's a fishermen not a killer. That's what he told me." she sighed as they reached his car." Lincoln I didn't tell you or Michael because it wasn't my proudest moment. He's a decent guy that got caught up in this mess like you and Michael. If you're going to break them out of jail I'm going to be thee every step of the way." the sky light up again and she saw Lincoln's face. God he looks so hot when he's wet.

"Do I really have a choice?" he questioned as he sighed

"No." she smiled as they got into the car Sucre sat in the back letting Clare sit up front.

"I'm not responsible for you." Lincoln said to her

"You never were." she said as he finally got the car to crank.

When they arrived at the hotel Lincoln handed her a shirt and pair of boxers she could wear instead of her wet clothes. Sucre had changed and fell asleep on the couch. Clare looked at him as he slept. Then she walked over to the window. Lincoln was in the shower she could hear it. She could almost feel the steam coming from the water he was using. They showered together many times before, but for some reason right now she wanted to be in that shower with him. After seeing him in the rain with the lightening as their back light she was really turned on by him.

"You should get some sleep we're seeing Michael in the morning." Lincoln's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'd love to, but Sucre is a sleep on your couch." She said softly as she turned around only to realize that he was so close to her she could smell the soap he used.

" Um, there's a bed in the other room." Lincoln read the play of emotions that went across her face. He wanted to kiss her again.

"Aw, but where would you sleep?" she smiled at him. _This is it no more fighting. I want him so bad I can almost taste it. _

"You afraid you can't keep your hands off me?" he teased as he put his hand on her waist" Or you want me and that scares you."

"You don't scare me Lincoln." She whispered as she pushed passed him to go into his room.

As she walked into the room she could still hear the rain outside. The thunder and lightening still bang and boomed. The door opened and she Lincoln was there. She walked around to the side of the bed she was sleeping on, but half to it Lincoln's hand grabbed her arm.

"No, more lies. No more secrets." He said just before his lips crashed down onto hers.

Tongues played and danced with each other as hands removed clothing that suddenly became to confining. The cool air in the room caressed Clare's exposed flesh as Lincoln stepped back to look at her. He was an incredible man. He'd been through a lot and has been fighting for so long. Tonight he wouldn't have to fight. Tonight she would love him. She wouldn't think about tomorrow it will take care of itself. Right now Lincoln needed her and she needed him.

Her body was so familiar Lincoln could turn her on with his eyes closed. She laid back on the bed looking up into his face her hand stretched out to him. He crawled onto her like a lion finally getting it's prey. Their lips met as his hand found every secret spot she'd been hiding. Her hands slid down his back nails gently grazing the flesh. He didn't rush through he took his time. This would be a night that neither one would soon forget. Maybe, just maybe when Michael and LJ are safe then they could start fresh with each other. For at least tonight Lincoln would hold her close to him as they slept. Tomorrow would come soon enough.


	8. A Plan and A Negocation

**A/N: **_Well, I'm coming to an end to this story here soon. It was fun writing this story and thanks for enjoying this story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Eight**

Clare stood next to Lincoln waiting for Michael to come meet them. After last night things had changed for them, but neither one said anything. She could feel the heat coming from Lincoln's body and it was easy to forget all the pain she went through before if only to feel what she did last night. When they were together before she was always begging him to stay because she knew if he wasn't with her he was getting into trouble. She thought if she just loved him he'd change for her. If she just stayed a little longer he'd tell her she meant something to him. Then he went to prison for something he didn't do. He told her he didn't love her and yet she still stayed.

"What happened last night?" Lincoln's voice jolted her back to reality as she realized Michael was standing in front of her.

"The rain prevented us from safely getting out." Michael said as he looked over at Clare" You look a little flushed are you okay?" her eyes met his and for a moment he saw the hurt she tried to hide.

"I'm good. Lincoln tried to kill me last night." She stated as Michael looked from her to Lincoln who smiled.

"Do, I want to know?" Michael asked cautiously

"Sofia told me about the plan I was anger that neither one of you trusted me enough to tell me anything." She said with a heavy sigh" Not to mention that he was angry at me for not telling him how I knew Whistler." Michael looked at her when she said this" It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it when you're out of here. So, with him being angry at me he ran me off the road into a railing then a tree fell onto my car while we were arguing."

"She wasn't in the car when the tree fell on it." Lincoln said as Michael's eyes snapped to his

"I thought I asked the two of you to get along while I was in here." He said as he looked at both of them.

"We are." Lincoln said as he looked at Clare who looked down at the ground.

"Look, I can't worry about the two of you and get out of here safely." Michael said

" You don't have to worry about us." Clare said as she brought her eyes to him." You could've told me about your plan Mikey."

"I didn't want you involved." He told her as she put her hands on the fence and he gently covered them with his.

"I'm already involved in more ways than you know." She said softly

"Just answer me this is Whistler on their side or not?" Michael asked

"Honestly I've always wondered that myself." She confessed" I do know that he was just a fisherman until he got put in Sona. He's relatively decent."

"I need you to do something for me." Michael said as his eyes met hers

"Anything what is it?" she met his eyes boldly

"I need you to go to your dad." He said as she closed her eyes and sighed

"I knew I would have to eventually." She was dreading this day

"I know what I'm asking of you, but there is no other way." Michael said to her knowing how hard this was for her.

"I'll do it for you Michael, but only on one condition." She said to him

" What is it?" he asked as the guard told them to stop touching.

" You don't turn Whistler over to Gretchen." She said softly

Lincoln looked at her now he really was worried about how close she was to Whistler._ Could they have been lovers? _This thought caused a pang of jealousy to stab through him. Not because it was Whistler, but because she was with someone else.


	9. Clearing The Air And A Meeting Set

**Chapter Nine**

After Michael agreed to Clare's terms she and Lincoln left Sona the ride back to the hotel was in silence. She wasn't sure if it was because of last night or what, but something was different with Lincoln. She starred out the passenger window as they drove. Suddenly Lincoln pulled the car over to the side of the street. Clare looked over at him as he got out.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Take a walk with me." He said in a gruff voice

"Are you mad at me Linc?" she questioned as she got out and went around to the front of the car.

"Should I be?" he countered as he started walking down a path.

"No, if anything I should be angry at you." She said as she reluctantly followed him

"You should be angry at me?" he threw her remark back at her" For what?"

"For the way you're acting." She snapped as she tripped over a root and fell against his back knocking him down on the ground with her landing hard on top of him."Umph."

"Well, if you wanted to be on top you didn't have to go through all this trouble." He pulled her face down to his and kissed her roughly.

"Stop it Lincoln." She struggled against him trying to at least move off of him, but instead of letting her go he rolled to where he was on top of her." Get off of me Lincoln."

"Were the two of you lovers? Are you really wanting to help Michael or is it that he just happens to be in there with Whistler?" he easily pinned her flying hands above her head.

"Of course I really want to help Michael he's my best friend and I'd do anything for him." She stopped fighting him." You think me and Whistler are lovers?" she couldn't believe he actually thought that.

"I'm just saying it seems funny." He said to her

"Lincoln you ass I'm in love with you and I always have been." She blurted out" James Whistler is just a guy that helped me out once and he happens to be in love with my friend Sofia."

"You know Sofia?" he questioned

"Yeah, and I was surprised that you knew her." She said as he let her up.

"Last night we agreed no more lies or secrets between us." He reminded her" You better be telling me the truth."

"I am." She said noting that he hadn't commented on her saying that she was in love with him.

"You told Michael you'd talk to your father." He said once they were both on their feet.

"I am." She told him softly hurt that he wasn't even acknowledging her out burst.

"Here use my phone." He said as he handed her his phone.

"Thanks." She said as she dialed her father's number as it rang Lincoln leaned into her

"I love you too." He whispered against her ear as he gave her some privacy to talk to her father.

"Hello, dad it's Clare." She paused as she listened to him" We need to meet alone." After a moment she hung up. _I hope you still love me after all this is over with. _She thought as she met Lincoln by the car.

"Did you talk to him?" Lincoln asked as she handed him his phone

"He agreed to meet up with me in an hour." She said softly" Alone."

"You're crazy." He said to her as they got inside the car

"It's the only way Linc." She told him

"You have thirty minutes alone with him if you don't contact me I will find him and end his life." Lincoln said

She just nodded her head as she sat back against her seat and closed her eyes.


	10. Set Ups And Meetings

**A/N: **_Well, I was going to end this story with the next chapter, but I decided to run with the rest of the idea. With that all said and done enjoy the story. Normally I stick with Mariah when it comes to songs with heart felt meaning, but this song seem to fit Clare's state of mind when she thinks of her father._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Song Lyrics by: Kelly Clarkson Because Of You**

**Chapter Ten**

Clare waited in a bar for her father. For so long she hated him and blamed him for what happened to her mother now she felt sorry for him. He had lost his wife and his only child. She sipped her drink that was in front of her.

_ Because of you_

_ I never stray too far from_

_ The sidewalk_

_ Because of you_

_ I play on the safe side so I _

_ Don't get hurt_

_ Because of you_

_ I find it hard to trust not_

_ Only me, but everyone _

_ Around me_

_ Because of you I am afraid_

A man with silver hair in a well paid for suit walked over to her. Her eyes came up to meet those of her father's. She suddenly was at a loss for words. A part of her wanted to run away, but she'd been running from him for too long it was time they finally talked.

"Clare sweetheart I was so glad to hear from you." he leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Clare moved her head.

"This isn't a reunion." she stated coldly as he sat down next to her

"I know." he said as he ordered a bourbon " Look I wish I could help your friend Michael Scofield out, but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" she questioned as she took another sip of her drink

"Don't you think I would help you if I could? To help him means to get back into your good graces, but this is bigger than me." He stated in disbelief. He really wanted to make things right with her, but to help Michael would be to end her life he couldn't do that.

"How could you knowingly put an innocent man in Sona?" she brought her eyes to her father's" A little boy is being held hostage and innocent woman in dead all because of James Whistler." she couldn't believe what was happening

"How do you know about James Whistler?" he questioned as he nearly choked on his bourbon

"That seems to be a popular question." she snapped out as she took a long gulp of her drink and order another one." James Whistler and I met when I fresh out of college he told me about Gretchen being the one who shot and killed mom."

"You need to stay away from Gretchen as well as James Whistler." fear gripped him like none he'd ever felt before.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you allowed to them screw with Michael and Lincoln's lives." she fought the urge to cry" Michael has been my best friend like family to me since you gave me up. I'd die for him if I had too." she finished her drink and as she stood up her dad's voice stopped her

"It was not my choice to give you away, but if you had stayed you would've never lived to meet Michael Scofield nor the love of your life Lincoln Burrows. You would've died because you were my daughter." He saw her stiffen as he said Lincoln's name.

_ Because of you_

_ I try my hardest just_

_ To forget everything_

_ Because of you_

_ I don't know how to let_

_ Anyone else in_

_ Because of you_

_ I'm ashamed of my_

_ Life because it's empty_

Clare starred at the shell of the man that use to be her father. For the first time in years she realized that all the nights Michael held her while she cried thinking she didn't have anyone to love her she had someone to love her. Michael loved her. Her father didn't have anyone. The choices he made costed him everyone he ever loved.

"You know I've spent the most part of my life being angry at you and hating you..." she paused as she considered her next words" I forgive you." with that said she walked off.

"I knew she'd come to you for help." Gretchen said as she sat down next to Clare's father

"Yes, she did, but she thinks I won't help." he said as he order another bourbon

"She's becoming a pain in my ass." Gretchen stated as she saw Clare leave with Lincoln.

"I don't care what happens to Scofield or Burrows, but she makes it out of this alive and unharmed harmed." he stood up leaving Gretchen to drink her cocktail.


	11. Wild Flowers and News

**A/N: **_ Thanks so much for enjoying my story. I hope you all enjoy this story even more I got lots of twist before I come to the end of this story. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Lincoln and Clare rode back to the hotel in silence. There was so much that he wanted to ask her, but he saw the tears she refused to cry and knew that seeing her father hurt her. After what she told him about her father giving her away after her mother died he knew not to ask her again to go to her father. He was planning to this without involving him, but then Michael asked her and she agreed. He knew her Michael shared a special bond one that he would never want to break, but the man inside of him that had claimed her as his was feeling jealous that he would never have that connection with her.

"Stop the car." Clare's soft voice said to him startling him out of his thoughts

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he brought the car to a slow stop on the side of the road.

"Look Linc." she pointed to a patch of white flowers growing on the side of the road.

"Yeah looks like weeds." he said not knowing why she wanted to stop to look at them.

"My dad use to say that too." she said as she got out of the car" My mom loved them." she walked to them and knelt down as she went to pick them.

"What did he say?" Lincoln asked as he got out of the car and walked over to her.

"You know if you dry these out you can make great smelling potpourri." she didn't know how to tell him that Michael wasn't coming out of Sona." There are many colors not just white."

"Clare did you hear what I asked?" he persisted as he saw her stand up.

"Yes, Lincoln I heard you." she said as she turned her back on him" You know what he said…" she took a deep breath "He said he couldn't help. Oh gave me this song and dance about how if he could he would for me. Then he told me to stay away from Gretchen and Whistler because they were dangerous. He also said that this was bigger than him." she stopped as she turned to face him bringing her eyes to meet his." I'm afraid for Michael. For you. For L.J. For James. For my self." Lincoln came over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to get L.J back and Michael's getting out of Sona." he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head" I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you." he pulled back to look her in the face." I just got you back I'm not about to lose again."

"You have to focus on saving your son and Michael first then after you guys are some place far, far, far from here we'll talk about where we should go from there." she told him as she pressed her body into his just needing the comfort." Just hold me for now Lincoln. I want to feel something other than this anger and hate."

"I'm sorry you had to be in the middle of all this." he rested his face on the top of her head inhaling the smell of her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"It wasn't your fault. We've all been hurt by 'the company' I'm just sorry that people you and Michael loved paid the price." she said as she thought about Sara and Veronica.

"Michael tell you about that?" he asked softly

"No, while I was digging around I found that out my self. Sara was the love of Michael's life when he was in Fox River he wrote me once and told me about her." she said as they walked back to the car.

"Telling him was the hardest thing I had to do." Lincoln said as he started the car up.

"He's not going to let this go." she said as she watched his profile

"I know." Lincoln said as he thought about how he would feel if Clare suddenly was not there anymore.


	12. Sleep Tight

**A/N: **_ I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I got writer's block on this story. Now, I'm back. I hope this chapter was worth the waite. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Song Lyrics by Mariah Carey: Hero**

**Chapter Tweleve**

"Okay this is how it's going to be you are going to wait with Sofia at her place." Lincoln started as he and Claire sat in his car. Michael called him last night to tell him that they were breaking out today. Lincoln wanted to protect Claire from everything until he had LJ.

"No, I'm not." she argued softly as her eyes met his." I told you I'm in this all the way."

"I told you I can't lose you again." he insisted" If you're with us it'll make our chances at getting caught higher."

"If I'm not with you it'll make my chances of getting hurt higher then you'll have to come rescue me and Michael goes back to Sona or worse." she told him as she cocked her head to the side.

"Damm it why can't you just let me handle this." Lincoln said in a exsapporated voice

"Because the last time I did that you left me and Michael ended up in Sona." she looked out her passenger side window.

"Fine you'll be with Sucre on the boat." he sighed as he shook his head. There was no argueing with her when she was determind to do something.

"Okay and is he going to be okay with having me with him?" she questioned as she remember Michael saying that Sucre was his cell mate and friend.

"Yeah, believe or not he's actually a decent guy." Lincoln reasurred her as he reached over to grabbed her leg gently

"I know he is it's just that I'm worried about Michael getting out safely." she admitted as she rested her hand on his.

"It's going to be okay." he reached over to her hand as Sucre got into the car with them" Hey man."

"Hey sorry it took me so long I had to call Maricruz to check on her." Sucre said as he saw Claire." Hey Mami how are you?"

"Ask me again when Michael and LJ are here." she said with a sigh as she

"I hear you." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder

"Look, plans changed." Lincoln informed him as he looked over at Calire" Claire's going with you she's determind to see this through."

"Alright." he said softly

"Oh, before anyone gets any ideas no trying to trick me like Linc and Mike did the last time." she stated as focused her attention straight forward

"The thought never crossed my mind." Lincoln said to her as the side of his mouth quirked up in smirk.

"I find that hard to believe." she said as she turned the radio on

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid_

Clair looked over at Lincoln who just smiled a knowing smile at her.

"You're still a fan of Mariah's." it was a statement not a question as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

_  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way

" Okay you two meet us at the rendvous point." Lincoln said to them as Sucre nodded his head before Claire got out Lincoln leaned over and kissed her lips" I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for the past anymore it's over and now we move forward." she said as she turned to get out.

Lincoln reluctantly drove away, but not before him and Sucre shared a knowing look.

"So, we're to get the boat and when Lincoln calls we meet up with him, Michael and James." Claire stated as she walked over to Sucre's car.

"It's going to be a while before they need us so maybe we should get something to eat?" Sucre said as they got into the car

"Yeah that would be great." she said as they drove off.

_Don't let him leave me this time I couldn't take another heartbreak. _ She silently prayed as she watched the side of the road pass by.

"Wow I can't believe how tired I am." Claire said as they waited for Lincoln's call.

"Why don't you just lay you're head back I'll wake you when he calls." Sucre said wondering if he put too much of the sedative in her drink while they were at the resturant ealier.

"Yeah, I think I will." she said softly as her eye lids felt too heavy to hold open." I'm glad Michael and Lincoln met you I feel like they've met a trust worthy person." she muttered as she fell asleep Sucre gave her fivemintues then picked up his phone

"Hey, yeah she's I'm going to drop her off then I'll meet you there." he said as he pulled into a driveway.


	13. The Lives We've Lost

**A/N: **_ So, I'm posting another chapter. I'm coming to the end of this story and I thank you for sticking by this story even through the prolonged writer's block. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey man I thought you weren't going to show." Lincoln said as him, Michael, Sucre, and James made it to their safe house.

"It took me longer than expected to get Claire safe." He said as he the look on Michael's face." She woke up called me your name then fell asleep."

"What did you two do to her?" Michael asked curiously

"She was determined to be apart of this, but with everyone we love getting hurt I couldn't let her get hurt too." Lincoln said as he met Michael's eyes." I've finally got her back in my life I couldn't risk her life again."

"I know Linc." Michael said knowing how much his brother loved Claire and vise versa. He just hoped that Claire didn't see this as a betrayal." I feel the same way about her."

"She's been through a lot." Lincoln said as he looked over at James." you should know."

"She came to me for help, but I turned her down because I'm not that kind of person." James said as he thought back to his first meeting with Claire. She wore a white pants suite with a red camisole underneath. Her dark hair was curled, but her eyes are what drew him in. He didn't know how well, she knew Michael and Lincoln, but obviously it was well enough for the both of them to want to protect her. He knew that Sofia was close to her so, he hoped that the girl was safe.

"Exactly what kind of a person are you?" Sucre asked curiously

"The kind of person that wants his life back." He said to him

"Yeah, well that seems to be a popular thing." Michael said softly as he looked out the window in front of him

"Look, she's a smart woman she'll be okay and yeah she's going to be pissed in the end she'll understand why you did what you did." James reassured the men standing with him

"For someone who doesn't know that much about her you sure sound like you do." Lincoln said sensing James was keeping something from him

"She's close with Sofia." He said

"Yeah, and you just happen to be the man that Sofia's in love with as well as the man that Claire went to to take care of Gretchen." Lincoln said to him bitterly

"It's not like it sounds." James started, but Michael interrupted them both

"We have something more important to deal with." Michael stated calmly knowing that things would be hard enough, but with Lincoln and James it would be harder.

"Michael's right you guys can hash this out later." Sucre said as Lincoln's phone rang

"Yeah." Lincoln answered gruffly thinking it was Gretchen

' Lincoln Burrows you son of a bitch when I find you I swear to god... what the hell.' the next sound he heard was gun shots being fired and Claire screaming.

"Claire?!" Lincoln yelled horrified as the line went dead" My god Michael they got to her."

"What do you mean I thought she was with Sofia at her place?" Michael questioned afraid to breath

"That's where I left her in Sofia's care." Sucre said as they both turned to look at him" I swear she was out cold."

"She must've woke up and Sofia was either not there are couldn't make her stay." Michael said as Lincoln almost threw his phone against the wall in frustration

"What exactly did you hear?" James asked concerned for Sofia

"She was pissed, and then she said 'What the hell.' after that I heard shots and her scream out." Lincoln said as he ran his hands over his head. _ God, please let her be okay. I swear if she is I'll do everything in power to make things right. _ He promised to who ever was listening to him

Lincoln's phone rang again he looked up at Michael as he saw who it was.

"What now?" He answered trying to hold in his anger

'Lincoln listen and listen good or the next life will be someone a lot closer to you.' Gretchen's voice poured into the phone

"We've got Whistler." he said gruffly as he hung up the phone

"What now you just hand me over." James said to them" It won't bring Sara nor Claire back you both know that."

"No, but it'll be over." Lincoln said to him

"Is that what you think?" James questioned" It won't be over. It'll never be over my god, they killed Claire Ramone or whatever she likes to be called now, yeah that's right I've known her since she was young before she met either one of you." He met Michael and Lincoln's eyes

Sucre had been watching the whole scene he could feel the tension grow as thick as frozen bread. He couldn't believe the lies that both Lincoln and Claire told to each other in their time together. He always thought if you truly loved someone you'd do anything to be with like he was doing for Maricruz. He just watched in disbelief as Michael had to hold Lincoln off from James.

"It's not worth it Linc. You're about to have your son back and then we'll be ride of him." Michael said knowing that this news was a blow to Lincoln, but he was still in shock about what had happened to Claire. He couldn't believe that another woman they loved was gone. Veronica. Sara. Now Claire. He couldn't wrap his head around any of them actually being gone. Right now he was going with Lincoln to make the exchange he'd take care of Gretchen himself for all the lives she took from him.


	14. Losses and A Safe Place

**A/N: **_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, but RL tends to want more of me. So, I hope this chapter is worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Clair woke up to be alone in the apartment she shared with Sofia. She cursed Sucre for betraying her, but in reality it wasn't him who had really betrayed her it was Lincoln. She was so angry at him, but more at her self for trusting him. _Damn it I let him do it to me again. I got roped back into those beautiful eyes of his and fell for the classic Lincoln Burrows Trust me line. _She thought to her self as she walked down the street in search for some clue as to where they could've gone. She still felt a little funny, but she would work through it Michael was her bestfriend. She opened her cell phone to call Lincoln.

'Yeah.' Came his gruff reply

"Lincoln Burrows you son of a bitch when I find you I swear to god... what the hell?" She saw her dad across the street from her meeting with Gretchen. Then there was shooting and he was shot. She heard screaming and realized it was coming from her. She dropped her phone as she ran. Her fast pounding heart was making her light headed. " Oh, my god. Oh my god." she whispered as she brought her shaky hands to her face. _He needs me. _She thought as she tried to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. No, matter what he did he was still her father. She peeked around the corner of the wall she had been hiding and darted across the street hoping to get to her father before he died. She could see him laying on the ground in a pool of blood." Daddy." she felt tears slid down her cheeks as she knelt down beside him and held his hand.

"Go." he choked out trying to protect her still.

"Not without you." she said as she reached for her phone, but couldn't find it." Do, you have a cell phone?" she searched his pockets and found one.

"You're not safe." he tried to sit up, but couldn't

"I'm not going to let you die." she said trying to be strong for him. _It can't end like this._

"You can't save me." he coughed up blood as she dialed 911" I'm s-s-orry for..." he couldn't finish as he coughed up more blood.

"Shh, they're on their way." she held his hand closer to her heart as she tried to regain some control of her self.

"I love you Claire." was the last thing he said to her before he closed his eyes for the last time.

"No, no." she held him and cried as the ambulance showed up." you're to late he's gone." tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ma'am we have to take him." the paramedic whispered in broken english to her as they took her father's body away.

Clair sat on the ground unable to stand for a good minute before she stood up and dried her tears. She still held her father's phone in her hand as she walked away.

"Oh shit Lincoln." she swore as she remembered hanging up on him. She dialed his number and waited for him to answer

'Who is this?' it wasn't Lincoln's voice it was Michael.

"Mike?" she questioned as she felt like she was going to pass out

'Claire where are you?' He asked as he looked around from the street he was on with Lincoln.

"He's gone." she cried as she turned a corner with tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Who's gone?' Michael asked as he caught up to Lincoln' She's alive, but she's upset' She heard him say to some one probably Lincoln.

"My father's dead Michael they shot him." she cried as she ran right into him." Michael." she went into his opened arms willingly as she broke down

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." he said as she glanced around making sure no one was looking for him.

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't." she cried tears soaking the front of his shirt.

"Come on we can't stand here." Lincoln said as he pushed Michael and Claire toward a car.

"Hey." L.J. Said as he saw Kayla.

"Hey, you." she smiled as she ruffled his hair " It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you."

"Um, you haven't seen me since I was thirteen." he said to her

"No wonder it feels like it's been a while." she said as she looked up to the review and caught Lincoln's eye." How you been aside from being held hostage and all?"

"Oh, just peachy." he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing." She stated as she eyed Lincoln through the mirror.

"It's been rough for us all." Michael said with a sigh.

_This is going to be a great ride. _He thought sarcastically as he looked out the window. Claire was pissed that much he knew, but she was also in shock of what had happened. He knew that despite how much she hated her father he was still her flesh and blood. He felt her hand on his shoulder and reached his hand up to rest it on hers.

"I'm glad you're out of Sona." she said sincerely

"That makes two of us." He said as she sat back

"So, you turned Whistler over to Gretchen now how do we get him back?" she questioned as Michael shook his head.

"We don't." Lincoln said still uneasy about the whole she knew Whistler long than she said deal.

"I'm sure he told you about how we really met." she said softly

"When were you going to tell us?" Lincoln asked

"When you asked me." she stated" Look, he didn't know me personally he knew my father we really got to know each other when I went to him for help."

"How well did you get to know him?" Lincoln asked curiously as he turned a corner

"Not, as well, as I thought I knew you." she stated still feeling betrayed by him and Sucre." Where's Sucre?"

"He's waiting for us at the safe house." Michael said as they turned into a driveway

"For what it's worth I told him to drug you." Lincoln said knowing she was angry." It was the only way I knew you'd be safe."

"Lincoln, I just lost my father so the last thing I want or need is to deal with you're obsessive need to lie to me." She snapped as they got out of the car and walked up toward the house.

"Great this is going to be just great." L.J stated as he sighed heavily and followed everyone inside.


	15. Latenight Talks With Sleepy Kisses

**A/N: **_Thanks so much for the reviews. It's going to be harder for me to update everyday because I have an offer to publish _**_my very first book._**_ It's a romance novel and I have to have it completed by Winter of this year. I am so excited about it! It's different from writing fan fiction because it's all my stuff in it... I'm passionate about writing this is such a great opportunity for me as an aspiring writer. Don't worry though because while I'm doing my book I will keep updating this story as well as my others just instead of every day it'll be cut down to like every week or so. I'm almost done with this story here I just have to iron out the kinks. Anyhow with this all said and done thanks again for the great reviews._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Here eat something you need to keep your strength up." Michael said as he walked over to Claire.

They had been on the run for almost a full week with Claire barely eating or speaking. Now Michael was concerned for her. He was now feeling the lost of Sara stronger than when Lincoln told him. It was like he was holding it all back until now. He kept telling his self that he'd have time to grieve. That once Gretchen was dead he'd sit down alone and cry for Sara. For the love they couldn't share. The future they will never have.

"I'm fine Mikey it's you I'm worried about." Claire spoke softly as she tried to hide her pain.

"Claire you don't get to cover up your pain by asking me about mine." Michael knew what she was doing he was doing the same thing

"Because you're doing the same thing I am and we both know it." she stated as she took a sandwich from the plate he handed her." See."

"Alright let's do this." Michael started as he took the other sandwich and began to eat it." You talk to me and I talk to you like we use to do when no one else would understand."she laughed a little as she nodded her head.

"Okay, you start because once I start you won't get a chance to say a word and I want you to lean on me for once Mikey." she told him as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"It's hard for me to open up about my pain." he admitted to her as his eyes dropped from hers.

"Then tell me about how you and Sara first met." she suggested wanting to know more about this woman that her best friend fell so hard for.

"Well, we met when I was in Fox River." he said as Claire smiled at him

"Thats funny I thought you got put in Fox River to save his ass." she smiled as she spared Lincoln who sitting on the sofa way on the other side of the room with L.J a glance.

"Hey, do you want to hear this or do you want to go over there and yell at him?" Michael raised a brow to her and she nodded for him to continue." Anyway it started as part of my plan to get Lincoln out, but it turned into something more. I loved her... I still love her." he couldn't keep talking about her it hurt to much.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Claire reassured him, but he shook his head.

"She was here because of me and they got to her because of me." he said as he fought the urge to break down " You say it's not my fault. I shouldn't blame myself, but when I remember that she came here for me. That she was taken as a way to make sure I did as I was told and she died... aside from the person that killed her there's no one else to blame."she reached over and touched his hand.

"I'm not going to say I know how you feel because I can't possibly know that since we're not sharing the same body." she gave him a smile" You know the last thing I said to my father was in anger. I can never take those words back and right now all I can think of is finding the bitch that is the reason for him being dead and take her out." she inhaled deeply as she held Michael's hand." I'm not going to because killing her will not bring back Sara nor my father nor will it erase all the bad things that happened. We have to make our lives better in memory of those that gave their lives for us."

"You and Lincoln are still very much a live." he stated as her eyes fell from his he could feel her getting defensive and tried to come up with the right words to make her understand his point." I'd give anything to have another chance with Sara. Don't let you're anger waste any time you have to love him."

"That's what makes me so angry with him it's because I do love and have since we first met." she sighed and closed her eyes" He allowed Sucre to drug me after he promised not to lie to me. I know in my head that he was only trying to protect me, but it still hurt my heart to know that he could do something like that so easily."

"He knew you'd be pissed, but with everything that had happen to L.J he didn't want to lose you."Michael said as he looked over at Lincoln and was now sound asleep on the sofa with L.J who was watching some t.v show." He never stopped loving he just never wanted you this involved."

"He knew about my father he just didn't know the detailed story of why I stopped talking to him." she said softly as her eyes now fell on a sleeping Lincoln." He's the one, Mikey. " her voice was full of sincerity Michael could only nod his head.

"He told me the same thing about you when we were on the run before Sona." he told her as she put her head on his shoulder.

"God, we sure know how to get ourselves into pickles." she chuckled softly and felt Michael chuckle too.

"Yeah we have a knack for that." he missed this with her

"I miss you Michael." she said softly

"I'm here now." he said to her

"I know, but I thought you should know that I'm so afraid that something will happen and I won't be able to see you." she confessed as she crinkled her brow

"Claire you're my best friend I will never be anywhere you can't find me." he said to her

"Do, you remember when we were kids and I ran away from my home..." she started and Michael finished for her

"I was the only one who could find you and you told me that the bastard who was placed in care of you tried to sell you off to his friend for drugs. I wanted to kill him for even thinking that." Michael said as Lincoln woke up his eyes immediately landed on Claire. Without one word he walked over to where they sat grabbed Claire's face and kissed her. Just as quickly as he kissed her walked off to his room. Michael looked at a very stunned Claire who was speechless.

Claire just sat there after the kiss to stunned to even smack Michael who was nearly laughing out loud. After a few moments she let out a laugh her self as she put her head in her hands.

"Um, remind me to never let another woman around him while he's sleeping." she still had her head in her hands so her words were muffled.

"See, even in his sleep..." Michael started, but she smacked his arm

"Don't even finish that thought." she looked her her cheeks burning, but not as hot as her lips. _Wow, even just a simple press of his lips and it feels like a hot iron touched my lips. _She thought as she absently brought her fingers to her lips.

"That feeling right there is why you can't waste what time you have on anger." Michael said somberly as he felt a pang of regret.

"I don't know how to let go of this anger. I've trusted him and he's lied to me or deceived me repeatedly I thought this time was different" she said as she the burning sting of tears in her eyes. " your brother has been and will always be my greatest weakness. You are and will always be my greatest strength even if you don't think so."

"Don't think of him as your weakness think of him as a different kind of strength." Michael said to her

"Hey, I was supposed to be lifting your spirits, but somehow we ended up talking about me and Lincoln. Our lives are complicated at best, but we have each other even if we are angry for a while we always find our way back to each other." she yawned and stood up" I think I'm going to go to bed you should get some sleep too."

"I am. Night Claire." Michael stood up and embraced her warmly" I love you."

"I love you." she whispered as she kissed his cheek and walked to her own room.


	16. Reaching An Understanding

**A/N: **_Sorry it's been a long time since I last updated, but baby got sick. So, anyhow I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next few days Claire was getting more closer to Michael. It now started to feel like they were best friends again. They talked every night about different things. Claire knew they were both avoiding the subject of love because neither one wanted to see the other sad. Michael didn't share his grief over Sara and she didn't want to talk about how she felt about Lincoln. She still refused to shed a single tear over her father's death. She silently vowed she would be the one to put Gretchen in the ground. That was one bitch she would have no regrets over.

Michael on the other hand was tired of dealing with the tension between her and Lincoln. It was so thick you could cut through it. The only good thing was since they weren't talking to each other there was no yelling or fighting. With them not talking nothing was getting settled. Someone needed to say something or else the mess would fester. That person was going to be Michael. He thought long and hard about away to get them alone. He decided to start with Lincoln who was the most stubbornest.

"Hey Linc I need your help." Michael called from his room.

"What do you need?" Lincoln asked as he came in.

"For you to sit down and not say anything until I tell you too." Michael stated firmly

"Are you feeling okay?" Lincoln questioned as he raised a brow at his little brother.

"No, I'm sick and tired of you and Claire." he informed him as Lincoln sighed then sat down" Claire come here."

"You know you could ask a little nicer." Claire snapped as she walked into his room and saw Lincoln sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'll start asking a little nicer when the two of you start acting like adults besides children." he said as he looked at both of them" I'm not telling you you need to talk I'm just saying that you'll stay in here until you do." with that he walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

"Michael you can't lock us in here!" Claire yelled through the door.

"He's right." Lincoln said calmly from the bed as he looked at his hands.

"Of course you'd agree with him." she banged her hand on the door." Michael let us out of here now!"

"He's not going to until he thinks we've reached some sort of an understanding." Lincoln told her as she stopped banging on the door to look at him.

"You had your friend drug me so I wouldn't come with you to help break Michael out of Sona." she said as she turned back to the door kicking it thinking to break it open, but the only effect she had was hurting her foot.

"I did that to protect you." he said frustrated that she didn't understand he couldn't lose her.

"Protect me Lincoln?! I could've been killed for all you know." she banged harder on the door

"I'm sorry I told Sucre to drug you." he said to her as she stopped banging on the door and leaned against it.

"It's not about that Linc." she said softly as she slid down the door to sit on the floor.

"Then what is it about?" he asked as he dared to meet her eyes.

"It's about us not trusting each other." she said to him as she looked at her hand

"I understand why you don't trust me, but you have to know I'll do what ever it takes to earn your trust again." he said

"It's going to take sometime." she told him as she stood up and walked over to the bed where she sat next to him." No more lies."

"Not even to protect you." he said

"I don't want to be angry at you anymore." she said as she fought the urge to cry" I lost my father the last thing I want is to lose you too."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere no matter how hard you push me away." he said as he pulled her toward him.

"I can still see his blood on my hands." she told him as she buried her face in his shirt.

"It's okay we'll find the bitch." He vowed as he rubbed her head soothingly

"I'm not ready to talk about him just yet, but when I am..." she took a shaky breath

"I'll be here to listen." he told her as she looked up at him.

They had reached an understanding that was long over due.


	17. Content For The Moment

**A/N: **_I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I had a major case of writer's block. Now I'm over it and here's another chapter I hope you guys are enjoying this story still. _

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in PB**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I can't believe that Michael would do this." Claire sighed as she put her head on Lincoln's shoulder

"Well, I'm glad he did." Lincoln said to her as she picked her head up and met his eyes.

"So, am I" Claire said to him as he put his arms around her and she snuggled into him.

"We've been through so much together and apart. One thing is clear in my mind and that is I do not want to lose you." he said to her

"I don't want to lose you either and apparently Michael doesn't want to hear us fighting or not fighting." she laughed and Lincoln chuckled

"I know I don't share my feelings as often as I should..." Lincoln started as he heard her let out a snort and he corrected his self" Well, aside from fighting I don't share what's really going on inside." he pauses not sure what to say because it's not easy for him to open up, but as she places her soft hand on his he looks at their hands and finds the courage to go on" I've met quite a few women in my life..." he looks at her, but she only smiles at him as he goes on" I've never been real honest with anyone." his eyes meet hers" Until you came along. I know I've put you through hell and I've lied to you. One thing is for sure I never lied when I said I loved you. You have brought a peace in my life that I've never known before and when we were together you were really good with LJ that means something to me." he sighed not sure how to make her understand what he was trying to say." I've only known how to lie and con my way out of everything. I know how to fight and I thought I had loved many times in my life. When you walked into my life it was like this light went on for the first time in my life I was truly afraid. You get me in away that no one else has. I don't want you to be that girl that I screw a few times then never see again. I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me."

"Lincoln you couldn't get rid of me at this point even if you tried." she sighed as she smiled at him" You had your friend drug me. Now any normal woman would've chewed you a new ass hole and left right then, but I wanted to see it from your point of view. After watching my father die in my arms I realized how short life is. I spent my life hating him and in the end he forgave me, but I still can't forgive him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for what happened. It still hurts. You were there for me through a lot of things so, I can say that as long as you don't EVER try to drug me or lie to me again I'm here for the long run." she said as he leaned his forehead into hers.

"I love you." he whispered softly

"I know you do." she whispered as his lips met hers in passionate kiss.

"I want a future with you." he said as he kissed her neck

"I want that too." she said as her hand pressed his lips closer to her neck

"I want a family with you." he said as he laid her back on the bed

"We'll have that." she said as his lips met hers again in soul searing kiss.

His hands found their way inside her shirt and began to caress her breast. His touch on her warm flesh was like a branding iron. Burning her skin with his hands. His hand slid down to the waist band of her jeans as his lips kissed her neck once again. She arched into his gently caress of her flesh. He moved his lips to the sensitive spot just below her earlobe and she let out a soft gasp. She was completely engulfed in the sensations that his lips were invoking in her that she never heard the door open. It was the clearing of a throat that finally got the couples attention.

"Well, when I said talk I thought you guys were going to talk, but this works too." Michael's voice broke them apart and he saw Claire's face turn a slight shade of red and then Lincoln's deadly glare was on him

"You have lousy timing bro." Lincoln snapped out as Claire straightened her clothes.

"It is my bed I think I had perfect timing considering I sleep on there." he said as the two got off the bed.

"Michael if you ever do something like this again I swear you won't have to worry about going back to jail because I will personally kill you with my own hands." Claire threatened as Michael just raised a brow at her and smirked as he walked out of the room.

Lincoln looked at her a just smiled.

"What?" she asked as she raised a brow at him

"Nothing I was just thinking that tonight we won't be sharing separate beds and boy have I missed your body." he pulled her close to him as he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Well, who's to say that I even want to share a bed with you?" she questioned as he kissed her again only this time it was a deliberate kiss made to prove his point.

"Your lips say one thing, but you still respond to so naturally." he said as he swatted her ass and walked out of the room

She smiled as she shook her head. How could she resist him? He was her only weakness and the bad thing was Gretchen knew that. The last thing she wanted was for him or Michael to get hurt because of her. It was enough that poor LJ went through hell because of Gretchen. _Poor kid must have been scared out of his mind._ Then she thought about Sara and what she must have went through before she died._ Poor girl._

When she returned to the main room she saw Lincoln, Michael and Sucre sitting at a table talking with their heads together. No doubt about how they were going to clear Michael's name. LJ was sitting on the sofa flipping through TV channels. He looked so much like his father that it was unreal. She took in the scene before her and thought she could get use to this. _If things were different._ She walked outside needing some air. She hadn't been out there long when she felt familiar arms wrap around her.

"It won't always be like this you know that right?" Lincoln's voice said to her

"I know, but right now it just feels like this will never end." she said to him as she leaned into his warmth." I saw my father die in my arms, but LJ saw a woman's head... I can't even imagine what he went through Linc and yet he acts like a normal kid his age should be acting."

"He's like me he holds it in until He has no other choice when he's ready he'll come to me or Michael and tell us what he's feeling." Lincoln said to her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Though I'm afraid of what tomorrow may bring I know there's no other place that I would rather be than right here in this moment with you." she was content for the moment.

"Michael's starving so Sucre is going to get something to eat do you want anything special or just whatever he brings back?" Lincoln asked softly

"I'd love a pizza." she said with a smile

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." he said as he went back inside.

Claire inhaled deeply as she too walked inside. For the moment everything was right. She couldn't afford to worry too much about things she had no control over.


	18. A Morning Routine

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. I just found out I'm pregnant with my second child so it's hard for me to update. Anyhow the good news is I get creative during this time so I'm hoping to have this done soon. I only have a few more chapters before it's really done so I'm trying to get those out soon. Thanks for enjoying this story. I actually liked writing this story._

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything or one in PB**_

**Chapter Eight Teen**

"So, are you going to be like my step mom?" LJ. Asked out of the blue When Claire came out of Lincoln's room.

Claire had just woken up and the first thing that is said to her came from LJ. She starred at him not fully understanding what he was asking her.

"Cause if so it's cool. You're pretty and well, you keep my dad in line which he needs that." LJ Continued as he heard his uncle Michael and pale Sucre bust out laughing.

"Um, what...? I need juice." was all Claire could manage as it sunk in what he had asked her.

"You should see your face mami." Sucre said as he ate a piece of his bacon

"Would you like to see your face after I punch your nose?" Claire joked

"Now, Claire you should be nice after all you have to set an example for your new step son." Michael was trying to hold back his laughter as he smirked at her.

"You know one day you're going to find a woman with kids and then you'll have questions like this." she said to him" Besides I'd be your sister in law so you'd always see me. Like everyday." it was her turn to smirk at him as she fixed her a glass of juice.

"It wouldn't hurt any." Michael said in all sincerity" I've missed you."

"You know this is all your fault." she said to him as she sat next to him

"How so?" he asked faking innocence.

"You locked me and Lincoln alone together in a room and forced us to talk about things." she said as she shook her head" I still can't believe you had the nerve to do something like that."

"That's because you two were driving me to the point of actually committing murder." Michael informed her

"He was the brains behind us breaking out of prison did it really surprise you that much he would do something like that?" Sucre questioned with a smile.

"It was bad wasn't it." it wasn't a question it was a statement

"We're cool by the way right?" Sucre asked feeling guilty about his part in drugging her.

"Yeah we're fine. Though if you ever do it again I promise you that you will not live to see the next light of day." she informed him

"Noted." he said as he went back to his breakfast.

"So, what did you get?" she asked as Michael pushed a bag in front of her.

"I got bacon, egg, toast, and some other things." he said to her as she got out a sandwich.

"I'm glad we're all together." she said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"So am I." Michael said as he smiled.

This could be what their lives could be like. Them all eating breakfast together and talking about things. Sharing laughs. He missed Sara now more than ever. If only she hadn't came here for him. If only things could've worked out for them before all this. If only he could turn back the hands of time and have Sara back one last time. He knew that would never happen though.

Lincoln came out and saw the scene before him. His brother was eating breakfast with the woman he loved. His son was on the other side of her eating as well. Then there was Sucre their friend. He could get use to this. Having family and friends in his life. _This is why I'm fighting so hard. _He thought as he walked up to Claire and kissed her her cheek.

"Good morning sunshine." Claire said with a smile

"Good morning yourself." Lincoln replied as he fixed him self a cup of coffee.

"So, dad is she going to be my step mom?" LJ asked his father who nearly chocked on his coffee which sent Michael and Sucre into a fit of laughter.

"Don't worry I got the same question as soon as I came in here." Claire said with an amused voice.

"I'm just curious and letting you know I'd be cool with it." LJ stated as he shrugged and went back to his food.

"Well, thanks for letting us know that, but I don't think we're ready for marriage." He looked over at Claire who just smiled at him.

"We have a lot to work out first." Claire agreed softly

"Okay, so you two are just going to shake up until then." he didn't need to ask it was a statement.

"Well, if you have to put it that way." Lincoln said as he shook his head.

"There's no other way to put it." LJ stated

"He's right bro." Michael said glad it was Lincoln and not him

"Don't encourage him." Lincoln said to Michael

"He's your son he doesn't need encouraging." Claire said to him as she throw her paper away

"And you don't encourage Michael." Lincoln said as he grabbed her around her waist pulling her to him

"Um, some of us are trying to finish our breakfast." LJ said

"Yeah and besides you have a room." Sucre chimed in

"We like it when people watch." Claire laughed as she pulled away from Lincoln and got a raised brow from Michael.

"Well, I have been gone too long." Michael said to her as she smiled brightly at him

"Apparently so have I." Lincoln said as he sat across from Claire

"I don't think I want to know anymore." Sucre said with a smile he liked this. It was like a real family.

"I know I don't." LJ said as he moved to throw his trash away and sit on the sofa.

Claire enjoyed this light teasing. It took away the harsh reality for a little while. Her heart was so full right now she swore it could burst. Lincoln, Michale, LJ, and even Sucre was her family. Lincoln was it for her. She was so in love she didn't want to know what it would feel like without him in her life. She had everyone she needed right here. Her best friend Michael and the man she loved was for now safe.


	19. Allowing One's Self To Feel

**A/N: **_ I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I enjoyed writing it. I'm finally done with it. These last two chapters are it. Thanks for sticking with it this long._

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own PB**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You know you don't have to do this." Michael started as they sat in the car waiting for Lincoln to get done talking with a guy about where Gretchen was." Me and Lincoln can handle this on our own and neither one of us would blame you if didn't want to deal with her." He was worried about how quite she'd been since Lincoln had told them about this guy that said he knew where Gretchen was.

Now that they had found out where Gretchen was all that was left to do would be to make sure she never hurt anyone else ever. Michael was more concerned about the woman sitting in front of him who didn't even so much as sighed to let him know she had even heard him. He knew she saw her father be murdered and that had to do something to her, but yet she still did not shed a tear over it nor did she talk about it. This was not the Claire he knew who wore her heart as well as her feelings on her sleeve for all to see. No this was someone who had seen too much blood shed. Even Lincoln was concerned about her. Just when Michael thought he'd have to shake her to make her look at him she sighed. He waited as she slowly turned to face him it was then that he saw she'd been crying.

"As sure as I need to take my next breath." a single tear slide down her cheek as she took a deep breath." My father is dead because of her. Your life, Lincoln's and LJ's lives have been turned upside down because of her." More tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke her eyes met his and he saw the depths of her pain in the them." My god Michael Sara is... gone because of her. So yeah I'm going it's time we put a stop to her." Michael reached up and wiped the tears off her cheek as he fought to keep from crying his self

"I promise you we will." the door opened as Lincoln got into the car. He looked from Michael to Claire and raised a brow, but said nothing.

"Neither one of you have to do this you know that right. Me and Sucre can do this without having to involve you guys at all..." Lincoln started, but Claire gently interrupted him as she placed her hand over his and met his eyes.

"I have to do this for myself as well as for my father." she cleared her throat as she smiled softly at him.

"You know I'm not sitting this out." Michael added

"Alright. It's going to be okay." Lincoln said reassuringly as he held Claire's hand and cranked the car up.

"So what did the guy say?" Claire asked as they drove a little ways down the road

"He saw a men matching Whistler's description and a Gretchen about ten miles up the road at a bar. There was another man with them he wasn't sure what the guy looked like because he wore a baseball cap and baggy clothes." Lincoln informed them.

"Who do you think it could be?" Claire asked softly

"Probably Mahone." Both Michale and Lincoln said at the same time.

"I don't know..." Claire started, but stopped when Lincoln let go of her hand.

"Do not defend that man." Lincoln's voice was low and dangerous as his eyes focused on the road ahead.

"I wasn't going to." she said as she turned to face him." I was going to state that no one saw a face so for all we know it could be a government official again."

"It could freaking yogi the bear lets worry about that when the time comes for now lets focus of staying calm we're going to need our wits to deal with Gretchen." Michael said as he leaned back into the backseat.

After a moments silence Claire couldn't hold back a chuckle which caused Lincoln to glance over at her.

"What's funny?" he asked

"Yogi the bear. Really Mikey you're a smart guy you could've came up with something better than that." she bit back a bubble of laughter.

"It was a figure of speech." Michael said to her as he smiled too.

"You know I saw that cartoon a few mornings ago and I thought about how we use to watch it when we were kids." she smiled a real smile which Lincoln was glad to see.

"You use to come over to my house ever morning almost just to watch that cartoon with me." Michael smiled at the memory.

He missed that about them. Lately their lives have gotten so complicated and messy he really missed the times they would just watch cartoons together. He missed her sneaking into his window in the middle of the night because she was scared. There was times when he needed her to hold him and she would without any words. She was his soul mate. Not romantically, but still. He wanted to tell her how guilty he felt about Sara, but he just couldn't get the words to come out. It was hard for him and somehow he knew she understood that.

"This is it guys." Lincoln said as they pulled up to a hole in the wall bar.

"Just so you both know I love you both." Claire said as she felt her heart beat speed up a bit.

"We're going to make it out of this." Lincoln vowed to her as he got a shiver go up his spine.

"So, save the 'I love yous' until we're back to our normal lives." Michael said as he took a deep breath.

They all stepped out of the car.


	20. Saying What Needs To Be Said

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or thing in PB.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

" Get Down!" Lincoln yelled just as he saw the gleam of sun light reflect off of a gun that was fired at them.

"Michael!" Claire yelled as she lost sight of Michael. She was on the ground near the front of the car.

"Claire stay down I'm coming to you." Lincoln said as he moved from his position in front of the car toward Claire, but the spray of more bullets stopped him.

"Lincoln I can't find Michael!" Claire yelled over the sound of gun fire.

"Michael are you okay?" Lincoln yelled

Claire wasn't going to wait for Michael to die. She carefully scooted around toward the back of the car where Michael was at before bullets started flying. He wasn't there. Her heart nearly fell as she tried to calm the panic that threatened to overtake her. She whipped her head around from side to side looking for Michael without getting hit. She was not scare. No scared was an understatement to how she felt now. There was no words for how she felt now.

"Michael where the hell are you?" she called out hoping that he could hear her. Just when she would have given up a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Both her and Michael asked each other at the same time.

"You scared the hell out of me." she told him as he pulled her to him in a tight hug

"Sorry I hit my head when I got down." he said as she noticed it was bleeding.

"Oh my god you could've been killed." she said as a bullet came past Michael and implanted itself into Claire's shoulder." Owe!"

"Claire!" Lincoln yelled as he came closer to them and saw Michael holding a crying Claire who was bleeding" Damn it how bad is she?"

"I don't know." Michael said as Lincoln aimed the gun he held and shot.

A man went down, but Gretchen still stood there shooting.

"Claire you're going to be okay." Lincoln said softly as Michael held her.

"Lincoln you can end this all right now." Gretchen said" All you have to do is let me and Whistler walk away from here."

"I can't do that." Lincoln said as he saw Whistler come toward them.

"She needs a doctor regardless of how we feel about each other her life is in danger." He said as Michael lifted Claire up and with Whistler's help he got Claire away from the gun fire.

"It looks like your boy doesn't want to work with you anymore." Lincoln said as he stood up and faced Gretchen.

"He cares for your girlfriend you should be the one worried." she said as she aimed at him, but just when she would've took fire a shot was fired, but Lincoln didn't go down... Gretchen did in a bloody mess.

Lincoln's eyes met Whistler's as he held the smoking gun that had shot Gretchen.

"Why did you do it?" Lincoln asked cautiously

"For Claire" he said as Lincoln came across the street to where Michael held a shirt to Claire's wound.

"How is she doing?" Lincoln asked as he knelt down beside her.

"She's going to be okay we just need to get her to a doctor." Michael said as he looked at their car which was riddled with bullet holes.

"Here use mine." Whistler said handing them his keys.

"Who was the other guy that was with you two?" Lincoln asked taking the keys from Whistler.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said as Michael walked toward a white car and Lincoln followed.

A few days later found Claire still in the hospital recovering from being shot with Lincoln, Michael and LJ by her side.

"You okay?" Claire asked Lincoln as he sat down and held her hand

"I thought I was going to lose you." he told her softly

"It'll take more than a lousy bullet to get me out of your life." She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her

"Ahem." both looked up and Claire swore the drugs she was on made her hallucinate because standing there before her very much alive was her father.

"What the hell?" Lincoln questioned

"How did you survive?" Michael asked

"I saw you... I held your hand... you spoke your last words..." none of her words were coming out right. She didn't know if she should cry. Laugh or both her father was alive and standing before her.

" I'm not who you think I am." the man said" Gretchen had me have plastic surgery to look exactly like your deased father to try and con you into believing he was still alive. She wanted to lure you away from these men here so she could kill you herself."

"And now you felt compelled to clear this up because?" Claire questioned still freaked out that this man stood before her.

"I didn't want you to run into me on the street and freak out." he said" I just came here to tell you myself I have to go now." with that he turned and left.

"That's creepy." Claire said as she looked down.

"Yeah." Lincoln said softly as he grabbed her hand again.

"You okay?" Michael asked noticing her sad look

"It's just for a second I thought I had my dad back. I thought I'd have the chance to take all the bad things back. Now I know I'll never be bale to take those things back ever." this time she actually cried without holding back anything

"Hey it's okay come here." Lincoln said as he held her in his arms.

"When we fight lets promise to always say I love you and not hold on to the anger." she sniffed and looked up at Lincoln.

"That sounds great to me." he said as he kissed the top of her head

"Yeah, it does because I'd hate to have to lock you guys up again only this time it won't be my bedroom." Michael smiled

Claire laughed as the last of her tears dried. She was thankful for every person in this room. Sucre was on his way to be with the mother of his baby. This was no fairy tail ending, but she was happy for now.


End file.
